Thinking About You
by sparkly red ribbon
Summary: clare kisses raki one night by the campfire. one shot, pls read and review.


AN: Omg, a Claymore fic! Claymore is so ausome. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Clare, Raki, or Claymore.

**Thinking About You**

Sometime after season 1. One night by the campfire.

Raki gazed into the bright campfire flames watching a tall, blonde Claymore out of the corner of his eye. With his hands, he busied himself eating a small portion of rabbit Clare had caught for them. He wasn't all that hungry. Clare caught more than enough food for the both of them to eat every night and afternoon, so he never found himself all that hungry. He was well fed. The cold crisp nighttime air wrapped around him menacingly, creating goose bumps on his skin and making his hair rise. Not even the fire could keep him entirely warm that unusually cold night. Up in the clear sky, the stars shone as bright as ever down on the forest and the two travelers.

He moved closer to the fire and wrapped his arms around himself, forgetting about his food. Clare, sitting ten feet away, leaning against a tree, did not seem to be affected by the cold. He felt a pang of jealousy of Clare's strength and immunity against such things. He noticed her crystal-like, silver eyes were closed, so he could look at her freely. He loved such moments. He sighed letting his thoughts wander.

He stared in wonder at Clare. Inside and out, she was still a mystery to him. Her short, fine, blonde hair hung perfectly straight down her angelic face. Her skin, white as snow, had an amber glow from the campfire next to him. Her skin looked so perfect and smooth; her skin felt the same as it looked. He remembered the time he felt her silky skin upon his, rough and dry. The moment she kissed him, in reality, passed by in an instant, but that instant felt like an eternity to him. He had been frozen in time, as if under a spell. He knew, from then on, that he was in love. He had been in love ever since that fateful kiss.

He remembered how she looked at him when there lips parted. Time had been short, but she'd taken a long moment to look into his eyes. Her silver eyes, so close his own brown ones, bore down at him, shining brighter and clearer than they had ever under the moon. The moonlight gave her skin an angelic, pale glow. Her lips, pink and wet from the kiss, were closed and held a gentle, loving expression. He could feel strands of her pale hair touch his brush against his cheeks as she hesitated one last time and then strode past him hurriedly, disappearing into the darkness. He could not bear to remember the pain and loneliness he felt at the time. He had never felt more scared in his life. Clare was surely going to be found by the Claymore Ophelia, and was possible going to be killed by her, and there was nothing he could do to help. If she died, there was a possibility that he would've never even known about it…

A rustle in the trees behind him brought him back into the present. He turned to see nothing more than a few birds flying upwards above the tops of the forest pine trees. A wave a relief ran through his body-Clare was alive and with him again. He could ask for nothing more. Having lost his focus and his train of thoughts, he glanced up at her again. Her eyes were open and gazing at him with an interested expression.

Her silver eyes glowed orange against the firelight as her head changed angle. If it hadn't been for her steady, calm expression, he would've thought for an instant that she had been releasing yoki, which would've meant that there was danger around.

She still looked at him the same way, except this time he could not decipher what she was thinking. Her large eyes peered over at him brightly, but the rest of her face moved not a muscle. On her face there was no smile, no distinct eyebrow expressions, and no wrinkles; there was only calm, blankness. He wondered if her looks were meaningless. She had nothing to say to him, and she said nothing. He wondered what she was thinking on the inside when she looked at him. To him, it was impossible that she could be thinking the same thoughts as he was when they looked at each other. As he stared into her eyes, she stared into his. Her beautiful, angelic existence was the only thing in his thoughts that precise moment. Everything around her tall, pale body faded into the dark forest, into nothingness. She kept her gaze as her long legs rested in front of her, her knees near her chest, but in a relaxed position. Her arms lay gently on her knees and her long, white fingers her linked to each other.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as an eerie feeling traveled through his body, making him quiver. He moved uncomfortably, finding it hard to stand her intense, focused stare with so many romantic, wild thoughts, running ramped inside him. He wanted to touch her, even if lightly, even if it was the very tips of her fingers, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to touch her to make sure she was concrete and not some dream or hallucination he had come up with. Sometimes she seemed like too beautiful of a being to be real. He wondered sometimes if she was an angel. It was hard to believe that she could actually be part youma. Easley's words ran through his mind… "…she turned into an awakened being. It is a fate that all Claymores must face." Every time Clare fought in battle, he worried whether she was one step closer to becoming an awakened being. After all, she had already been so close before.

He remembered looking into her demonic eyes at the volcano top that night not too long ago. Priscilla, the poor, confused being, lay defenseless behind him, and Clare, almost awakened, stood before him. Looking at her was the strangest moment of his life. Her face, usually so calm, consisted of nothing but anger and hate. Her eyes were a devilish red-orange, her teeth had turned into fangs, and metallic weapons had posed behind her ready to strike. She looked frightening, but at the same time, interesting and wonderful to Raki. He loved to see the emotions he'd never seen before in Clare. However, at the same moment, he'd realized that he might never see the normal Clare again…

"Raki…"

He remembered standing with her upon the mountain top, paying their respects to Jeane. He was thankful for Jeane. Without her, Clare would've…he forced his eyes shut suddenly to hide the burning dry feeling in his eyes. He'd kept his eyes open for so long he'd forgotten to blink.

"Raki?" Raki snapped out of his daydream. He thought he'd heard Clare speak to him.

"Clare?" he opened his watering eyes again. She was still looking at him with her beautiful, calm gaze.

"Raki, what are you thinking about?" she asked blankly. He became alert when he realized that he was actually being asked a question. He sat there a minute, not knowing what to say. He wondered why she was asking him this. Her expressionless face did not give an answer, but her eyes seemed to peer at him in a caring, or at least interested way. She was still sitting in that upright, relaxed position, unlike Raki, who was hunched over, leaning towards the fire.

"Nothing," he lied. He'd been thinking about what he thought about every day and night-Clare. Though silent he stayed. He was unsure whether Claymores were capable of the same romantic feelings as humans did. He'd never seen it, and he'd never asked.

"Are you cold?" she asked. He noticed that his body position was extremely uncomfortable and painful looking. He was curled up into a ball with his knees touching his chest, and his arms tightly wrapped around his legs, and his chin resting in the crevice in between his knees. He was shivering lightly and continuously. He looked back over at Clare, who was completely still. Envy was his initial thought.

"I'm fine," he lied again. In her expressionless face, he could almost see understanding. She moved not, but kept her silver gaze.

"Clare," he started. Her stare remained unchanged. "C…Can I sit with you?" his voice quivered from the cold. Immediately he wondered how cold it was where she was sitting, since he was already so cold by the fire. Being close to her would be worth it. Clare stared at him peculiarly. He hadn't seen that expression on her face before. Her head was tilted at the slightest angle, and her eyes stared at him wondrously. She lifted a long, bony hand and touched a white finger to her lips. Her lips moved strangely, not forming a smile of frown. He saw her body move uncertainly, as if she did not know what she was doing.

One second she sat still, and then she abruptly stood up. Her long, skinny body, towered over him, and still her face was blank again. As she walked towards him, her limbs moved gracefully and gently about her. Everything about Clare was graceful. Her muffled footsteps drew nearer to the campfire in front of him. She slowly and effortlessly lowered herself into a sitting position on the ground next to him. She sat cross-legged with her pale hands in her lap. She looked vacantly into the firelight. He turned his head towards her, looking upwards, but she stared only into the fire.

"Clare," he said without any particular meaning. He simply loved the way her name sounded through the air. It was a wonderful, musical sound. However, it could never compare to the way she sounded when she said his name. Her voice was so smooth and clear. The low tone to her voice gave her a mysterious, beautiful, womanly sound.

She turned her head slightly and looked at him. Though her silver eyes looked shrewd, he could see kindness in them. She looked even more beautiful up close. Her face was less than a foot away from his. He could smell her from this close. She smelled sweet like forest trees and flowers. He imagined it was the same smell one might find walking outside on a fresh, spring morning. As sweet as it was, there was something musky about it too. There was some mysterious scent he could not name. It was definitely something sensual. The few times he'd been this close to her he could smell it. When they'd hugged before, and he buried his face into her neck and bosom, the he found the smell he would not forget.

He could see farther into the depths of her silver eyes when he saw her close up. They were metallic and supernatural. Her skin looked soft and flawless. His gaze crossed her lips. Ever since they had kissed, he had longed to feel those pink, luscious lips again. On her face her lips wore a relaxed expression; they were slightly parted.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly. It was more along the lines of thinking aloud for him. He felt the cheeks rush to his face as soon as he'd said it. Her expression was one of shock and flattery. His cheeks flushed even more when he saw a faint smile form on her pink, pale lips. Her eyes looked alive and full of thought and interest, and her blonde eyebrows were slightly raised. After a moment's hesitation, she whispered his name inaudibly and leaned closer to him. Her face returned to a look of calm and steady, but there was nothing empty about her gaze. Her piercing eyes bore deeply into his. There was emotion in her eyes, he could see. He only remembered one other time when she had looked at him this way. In his memories he was brought back to the dark forest, that lone, miserable night when they had kissed and separated.

"Raki..." she turned closer towards him and whispered close to his lips. Her scent floated heavier around him as her eyelashes batted close to his own. Her face was so close to his that it was unfocused; it was a messy blur. "I'm so glad we're together again," she whispered even softer and leaned even closer to him. This was the first time that she had openly said anything of the sort to him. He knew she was happy to see him, but she'd never told him in such a way. She wasn't one with words, she'd told him, but when she spoke, he couldn't disagree with her more. The words she spoke with that sultry melodic voice of hers were beautiful. He nodded in return; she knew he agreed.

Clare was so close now that he was forced to shut his eyes. During the last look he took at her, her silver eyes were still peering down at him. The hairs on his face and arm prickled, telling his that something was close to it. A cold, bony hand clasped his own, an arm brushed against his own, and a cheek softly rubbed his own. He could feel her presence nearing him. Her touch felt gentle and graceful. He breathed in the heavy scent of musk and forest as pair of dry lips was pressed against his. His hand moved and grasped her hand tightly as he hastily pressed his lips back against her. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like an eternity. Her beautiful lips felt exactly like they did before. They were like a soft and smooth pillow against his.

He parted his lips slightly and her lips moved in synch with his. He could feel her warm, moist breath on his lips as he breathed heavily onto her. His body was feeling the effects of an adrenaline rush while her body felt calm and still. Her breath was light and airy. He lifted his lips off of hers just enough to lower them and suck on her full, bottom lip. He sucked lightly at first to see how she would react, and she responded by mimicking his action on his upper lip. The feeling of Clare kissing him back sent jolts into his lower half, and his heart beat thumped loudly. He licked her bottom lip and tasted her, as he had longed to do. She tasted somewhat like the rabbit they had eaten that night and somewhat like sweet lotion. The mixture of sweet and sour intrigued him.

He could feel the sucking motion Clare was making on his upper lip. It was soft and gentle. He had the feeling she was being shy. He sucked harder and rougher, wondering what type of response he could bring out of her. He desired to see her excited and aggressive towards him. The sudden, intense pressure on her lip brought a feminine groan out into the night sky. The womanly vibrations on his lips and ears sent more intense pangs and jolts down his body, centering on his lower half.

He felt a slender arm wrap around his waist pulling him closer to her. He hastily agreed by wrapping both of his muscular arms around her slender waist, embracing her body. He pressed his strong, human upper body into her demonic one. His hands rubbed her small, lean back. He could feel her soft, small breasts against his chest. They were small, but round and firm as far as he could tell through her jumpsuit. Her hard biceps rubbed against the outside triceps of his arms. Though his muscles were hard and defined, he could never compare to the strength of hers. The muscles on her stomach and back were the same-hard and strong. Yet her body was feminine and womanly still.

Her fine hairs brushed his cheeks as her face was being crushed into his. He lifted the pressure off her lips and parted his lips farther, lusting for entrance into her mouth. Her warm breath panted quickly on his lips. She was in need of air, as was he. He found himself breathing heavily onto her dry, white face. He felt another tongue touch his lightly. He pressed his tongue onto her hesitant tongue, forcing his way into her mysterious cavern.

A warm and wet surrounding encompassed his eager tongue. He felt a pressure against it, coming from her tongue, playing timidly with his. He moved his tongue more aggressively and grasped her body tighter and closer to him in response to his increasing lust for her. Her arms, around his neck, pulled him closer to her, crushing his face and his mouth deeper into hers. He let out a small groan, and she mimicked it in her low voice. He desired to feel and hear Clare become sexually excited, so he moaned louder hoping to receive a similar response. The low, heavy vibrations he felt on his lips told him it was a success, so he continued. Her tongue pressed harder into his as they traveled into his mouth. He knew his mouth tasted sour, like dirt, blood, and semi-cooked meat. Her tongue and her mouth tasted the same, although it tasted less distinct than his. She never ate much. Her tongue played with his boldly and her low moans carried on.

Clare suddenly broke away and looked around worriedly. She seemed to be looking for something. Her eyes scanned the campsite and the forest around them. She lifted herself on her hands and feet and reached one hand out towards her nearby sword, ready to stand and strike at a moment's notice if needed. She was crouched there, then looking at a particular spot in the dark forest, not saying a word. Looking at her face, he could see saliva glistening on both of her lips from the firelight. Her lips, slightly parted, looked red and swollen. Her cheeks were flushed, and her entire face and neck had gained slight color. Even her hands were a little pink.

As she sat there crouched, looking alert, her posture gradually relaxed. Finally in a sitting position, she sat down cross legged and turned towards the fire. She looked at Raki strangely. Her eyes were alive and alert, and they looked somewhat shocked or surprised. Her cheeks were still pink, and her lips were still puffy and red. She placed a white hand on his knee and looked at him lovingly. Her silver eyes stared into his. He whispered her name softly to her and leaned towards her long, skinny body and her beautiful gaze. She leaned back towards him, closed her metallic eyes and kissed him. Her lips were cold and almost dry. It was a light and gentle kiss, not one allowing entrance. They broke apart, and the cold, night air chilled his wet lips.

She looked down at him comfortably and lovingly. He was close enough to her to feel her blonde hairs touching his cheeks, but he could still see her face focused. Her silver eyes looked content and caring. Her lips were closed and pouted, and her cheeks were a faint pink. There rest of her skin was a light orange. Her pale skin was illuminated by the firelight. Her kissed her lightly again with his eyes closed. Staring at her again, with the same look on her face, he smiled. A faint smile crossed her lips in response.

"Clare, I love you so much," his voice trembled embarrassedly with emotion. Her expression, so close to him, remained unchanged. Her eyes still showed love and caring. A gust of wind brushed his heated, red cheeks with her fine hairs. His heart beat loudly by the campfire and his limbs felt queer. The cold night air shook his nervous body. He stared at her metallic eyes and glowing skin and saw a small smile form on her lips. He closed his eyes, and in the blackness he felt a dry pair of lips touch his again. She kissed him lightly twice, the second kiss more intimate than the first. With his eyes closed still, her lips traveled from his lips to his ears. He felt her warm breath touch his cheeks and then his ticklish ears. The sensation forced a toothy grin out of him. She kissed him lightly in the ear and whispered that she loved him in return.

Her head rested on his shoulder a moment, and then she broke apart from him and stared at him from a distance. Her empty expression was countered by her loving eyes. As he looked at her, she kept looking at him for moments, saying nothing.

"Clare, what are you thinking about?" he asked. Her steady gaze didn't falter. Her silver eyes bore into his tenderly. She closed her eyes and whispered the answer in his dusty, unbathed ear. It was him she was thinking about. She thought about him every day and night, like he thought about her.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. 


End file.
